Molten Warrior
by Ehanu Rehu
Summary: What is a Warrior? One armed with sword and shield, charging into battle, with a fearless army at his back? Or is it something else entirely? One who knows what's right and has the courage to stand up for it? This is the story of one such Warrior and another such Warrior. This is how they, together, became the Molten Warrior.
1. Dreams of Grandeur

**Here we have a culmination of a variety of things. In this episodic narrative, one will find many things that appeal to them, while other things may bother them. I only ask that you read this story and evaluate the various elements of the plot and story, as well as the story-telling abilities of the author, known hereto as Nepho 'Lehontee. I personally would like to extend my gratitude to you for taking the time to read this account of my life.**

IWHBYD

The internet provides interesting facts. Thus, when I found a forum on the Bungie website discussing the Bornstellar Didact and Master Chief, my interest re-piqued for the first entry in the Reclaimer Saga. And given the fact that I didn't have anything planned for the rest of the day, besides packing my bags for the upcoming trip, I headed to the family room which housed my game systems. I would've made it into the game room, but mom wouldn't have it.

Thinking of these things, I popped the disc from its cover and into my old Xbox 360. A few moments later my eyes were greeted by the giant "4" on the screen. Then, the forlorn vocals faded in, a background to a forlorn planet, host to a broken structure.

Okay, I admit it. I'm a sucker for things poetic and spine-tingling epics. I like to call it both a blessing and a curse, as there are the times the emotional part overrides my usual senses. With recent years, thankfully, I had managed to get it under control, mostly. There were still the occasional slip-ups, but nothing I couldn't handle.

_Begin campaign._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

The screen faded to black and the game began with the opening cutscene. I watched with mild interest, having seen it several times before. As the unknown figure interrogated Dr. Halsey, I once again wondered who it had been. Referencing back to online forums, I caught the line Halsey said. The guy wasn't from ONI, nor was he from UNSC. So who was he?

Those questions were swept away as soon as the drifting _Forward Unto Dawn_ appeared a few moments later. The cinematic soon finished, as Chief woke up and the view went into his head.

"Why did you wake me?"

Of all the things that were supposedly "controversial" with this game, I had to admit: 343 did it right with making Chief talk in gameplay as well as cutscenes.

A moment later, Cortana was in downloaded to Chief's armor and the AR came into view, officially beginning the game. I immediately sprinted down the halls, eager to get to the action. I had played through this several times already, and loved this level. Despite it going against everything I adored in Halo 2 and 3 concerning...

Chief's arms tugged at the elevator doors, as the metal screamed in protest.

"Chief, be careful!"

The doors finally gave and Chief threw them open. A windstorm whipped up, almost throwing the Chief over the ledge.

"Because some areas might have lost pressure!"

"Right."

Chief flew back as the container courteously threw him into the shaft. Chief threw out his arm and caught a ledge, looking down at the expanse of the shaft. The climbing sequence then initiated, as Chief pulled himself against the windstorm. Jumping from ledge to ledge, he dodged incoming debris and made his way ever upward. Wryly, I thought of the elevator scene in Star Wars Ep. III.

"Strange," Cortana said suddenly.

"What is it?" Chief replied.

I sat up immediately. They didn't have lines for that moment. They weren't supposed to say anything until the Elite attacked at the top of the shaft. Even with this revelation, I pressed the control stick forward for Chief to continue his climb.

"I don't exactly know why, but I have this feeling that we've done this before," Cortana said. "I didn't think AI could have a feeling of deja vu. My sub-routines would notice something like this and notify me, instead of this..."

Chief hoisted himself up over the elevator door and stood, immediately faced with the charging Sangheili. Immediately, he grabbed the Sangheili's sword hand as it came down at him. The alien roared in Chief's face shortly before he punched it in the face and grabbed its skull. But instead of throwing it down the shaft like the many times before, Chief threw the Elite to the floor in front of him. The Sangheili slid and crashed into the wall, knocking it out.

Chief walked over to the Elite's still form and knelt down on one knee and looked at the Sangheili.

"I thought we had a truce with the Covenant," Chief said, looking down at the Sangheili.

"A lot can change in four years," Cortana said. "Fortunately, we have this guy to find out exactly what."

Chief started marching towards the Sangheili Minor as he pulled out his pistol. He pulled back the stock, priming the firing pin. Then, in an act reminiscent of Halo 3's opening scene, Chief jammed the firearm into the Elite's lower jaws. Chief grabbed the Sangheili's throat and lifted it to its feet. Immediately, the alien awakened and grabbed at Chief's armored hands. But it seemed like trying to break a brick wall with a toffee hammer. Chief's hands did not budge an inch but rather held the pistol in its lethal spot.

The Elite chose that moment to spit at Chief. The spittle landed on the screen, becoming a pale splatter on the HUD. I crinched at the graphic detail of the expectorate.

"Why are you here?" Chief growled.

The Elite coughed at Chief's grip on his neck, but finally managed to groan something. Chief threw the Sangheili down and stepped on its chest, holding the pistol against its lower jaw. With one hand, he wiped away the spit from his visor, leaving a small smear on the screen.

"...the freak is going on?" I muttered, controller completely forgotten.

"You...really...don't know...do you...Demon?" the Elite wheezed.

"No, please enlighten me before I put an inch of depleted uranium through your skull," Chief said.

I leaned forward, literally on the edge of my seat as the exchange departed far from what I was used to.

"We...seek the Didact...our god..." the Elite said, "and...the knowledge...he will impart to us."

"Let me guess, you want a way to begin the 'Great Journey.'" Chief said, the words "great journey" coming out like he was spitting out poison.

The Elite laughed quietly, the burden of pain clear in its voice.

"You fought the Heretics that pretended to seek the Journey. But faced with your wrath, they became hypocrits, abandoning all they believed. The TRUE Covenant has arisen from the ashes of that fallen goliath, and will rise like the Phoenix and take the world by our Storm," the Elite said.

"Chief, there's something about this..." Cortana said.

"Not now, Cortana," Chief said softly, then to the Elite, "why did you invade this ship?"

"To continue the glorious work began on the world you called 'Harvest,'" the Elite said, "to destroy every Heretic Worm that calls itself 'Humanity' and eradicate the universe of your scourge!"

Then, the Elite roared and, with a sudden show of strength, reeled out with a foot. Chief leaped away and switched to his Assault Rifle, priming the hammer for firing.

"Didn't you get the memo? The Prophets used you to ascend themselves in the hierarchy, to be emperors over all," Chief said, in a last bid to call off the attack and demoralize his attacker.

"We do not follow those Desecrators and Usurpers, we follow the Didact, the TRUE Prophet of our gods!"

The Elite leapt, Chief lifted the gun...

The screen blacked out and static waved across the screen, distortion reading through the whole thing. Frustrated, I grabbed the controller and stood up to switch off the Xbox. I didn't need to look at the Xbox to know that the Red Ring of Death was glowing. I put the controller next to the console and put my thumb in the midst of the ring where the power button sat.

"CHIEF!"

Yelling, I fell back from the console as the TV flared to life like a zombie newly-reanimated. Electronic squealing shot through the air and practically fried my eardrums.

Thankfully, the screeching calmed to a mere silence, as a lone note sang out.

Looking up, I saw the game had returned to the home screen, with the same forlorn planet, and the same wreckage adrift around it.

Calmly, I pulled myself up to the armchair, thankful that my parents were already in Canada. Who knew how much grief they would've given me with that?

Sighing, I returned to the home menu and opened the tray, taking out Halo 4 and slipping Halo Reach in instead. Wryly, I thought of how much hate both games had received. Oh, how senile some people could be. Why couldn't they just enjoy the story of the game for what it was? Had I been in the right mood, I likely would've cried at the deaths in each game. Even Kat's death in Reach pulled on the heartstrings because, believe it or not, I actually liked the Spartan amputee.

Letting another sigh go, I began the level "The Package," feeling a slight emotional tug at the destruction to Reach. Being that way had its advantages and otherwise.

IWHBYD

Eventually, time came for me to get off. Playing for 3 hours was PLENTY on my watch, especially given how early I was to get up tomorrow. I hadn't even finished packing my bags!

In the next hour, I quickly assemble the remainder of my clothing and items for the trip, needing only bare necessities as I had already sent most of my travelling gear with my parents. The plan had been to send my bulkier bags with them and carry only what I needed to survive the six-hour plane ride. So in a matter of minutes, I was packed and ready to go. A few minutes later, I had showered and readied myself for bed, accurately predicting I wouldn't get to sleep. As soon as I hit the sack, I realized just how wide awake I still was.

_Why did I have to play 3 straight hours!?_

The majority of the night, I thus spent; tossing, turning, getting up, getting back in bed, some more tossing, some more turning, staring at the ceiling, wondering for the umpteenth time if I would ever fall asleep, cursing my luck, excusing it with justifying sleeping on the plane...

It just went on and on and on. I could do nothing but stare into the blackness, as my imagination continued firing, drawing up a story of Sangheili. I couldn't help but wonder of the typical Sangheili lifestyle. What was it like? Was it militaristic or same as usual? Was it...

Unbidden, yet welcome, fatigue overcame me with a suddenness never seen before. I didn't care, I was just happy to fall asleep...

IWHBYD

_"My mission to the Kig-Yar goes well, brother. I personally oversee the religious teaching of the Kig-Yar young in their schools. Given the latest progress, we should reach our goal before the projected date..."_

_"Your son has shown significant zealousy for academic skill. His math, language, history, and technical abilities are all astounding. But the reason for this letter is to inform you of Nepho's apparent tendency to come to blows with anyone that talks religion..."_

_"Congratulations, Mr. Lehont. Your graduation from the Grand Academy of Sangheilios has been met with high remarks concerning your grades. We look forward to your future career and know whatever your choice, it will be for the betterment of all..."_

_"This hologram is to inform you of the High Council's decision concerning your application. According to your information, the Council has concluded the post that you are most qualified for is that of the Multi-role Infantryman, particularly Exoatmospheric Insertion and Piloting Roles. We are pleased that you have considered joining the Empirical Airborne Squad and look forward to your continued support..."_

IWHBYD

Like any morning, I wasn't aware of waking. I was just awake with my thoughts beginning to gather. A moment later, the fog of sleep lifted just enough that I had dreamed. That was a surprise, really, as nowadays I didn't have many dreams very often. The dream last night was good, too. It was very vivid and clear, almost like a memory was being replayed on the camcorder.

But the thing about it was that the dream had been about Sangheili. It couldn't have been real. I groped in the darkness to try and find my phone. I had set the alarm, but why had I gotten up at 3:55, full 5 minutes before?

Then my phone's alarm went off and I remembered why I had gotten up so early. My flight left Salt Lake Airport in 3 hours. If I wanted to get my morning run in, I had to leave now.

Making sure my luggage and things were all ready to go, I threw on my running clothes and headed out the door into the crisp morning air.

I was the only one in the dark morning, as I took off down the street at a good easy pace. Each breath was ice cold, leaving my lungs feeling refreshed. With no other things to do, aside from focusing on keeping good form and proper breathing, my mind wandered all over the place, eventually settling on thoughts of, unsurprisingly, Sangheili from Halo.

I smiled at the thought. I could almost imagine I was a Sangheili on my morning run, in the state of Lehont instead of Riverton, Utah.

_It was a wonderful morning in the state of Lehont, cool, but not too cold. A perfect morning for a jog. The slight weight on my shoulders reminded me of my decision to try my usual run with my complete armor harness._

I resisted the urge to roar a Sangheili war-cry and instead focused on my breathing control. The Great War would have to wait for another day.

IWHBYD

My morning run finished, I had showered and gotten into some better clothes for the trip. I had packed my bags the night before, so to leave me as much time to get to the bus stop. Making sure the house was locked good and tight, I set out for the stop that was just a short distance from my house.

No sooner had I walked the half-mile to the stop then the bus pulled up to the corner. Handing the driver a couple bucks, I found my seat for the journey to the light rail station. On the bus was only me, the driver, and one other person across the row.

Unbidden, I imagined it to be a day in the life of a Sangheili again.

_The skiff glided gently over the lush fields of the state. The pilot swung pretty close to the occasional tree as if daring me to grab one of the lucsious fruits. I almost wanted to..._

Shaking myself back to the scene, I realized we were pulling up at the Daybreak station.

_The monorail was my favorite part of the ride to the space-port._

Stepping off the bus, I headed to the ticket kiosk, struggling to keep my mind focused on reality. I had an hour and a half to get to the airport and to my gate. I didn't have any time for distractions. Thankfully, I got on the train without a problem, taking a seat next to the window.

_There were a few other Sangheili on the train, but only a sparse scattering. It was a short trip to the spaceport, but I wondered if I would get there when the recruiter needed me there._

The train smoothly pulled away from the platform, setting out across the barren field that edged the suburbs of _Lehont. Several children were out, with mock energy swords,_ likely pretending to be bandits with their fake pistols. _But the train left them far behind, picking up speed with a quiet hum_ of building inertia.

Was I _hallucinating? What was this alien world_ that kept flashing through my mind at random. _The word "home" came to mind,_ but I hadn't the slightest clue of where it was!_ This is my home._ No, Earth is my home! _What does "Earth" mean?_ Where were these images of Sangheilios coming from?

I turned my head, _scratching my neck. _It felt surreal, _these random flashes jumping into my mind like_ a Hollywood version of a main character's _flashback. Except, this felt like it was happening _right _now!_

I shook _my head_, feeling an _intense pain begin to throb through my long neck and into_ my head. My vision faded _in and out,_ images from _Sangheilios threatening_ to overtake _the human world._ NO! EARTH!

_The human world? Earth? What sort of nonsense is this!? My home is Sangheilios, the grand state of Lehont!_ The images I saw _in that other place looked far too primative to be a proper home for one of my status!_

This was my home! Earth!

_My head hurts. I need a rest._

Isn't it a bad idea to fall asleep with a concussion?

_I was never aware of hitting my head particularly hard in the last few hours. Unless that morning run was more traumatic than one should think._

No. Nothing happened on that run.

_Then am I agreeable with sleep?_

Why not? The airport is the end of the line.

_I mean, spaceport._

Whatever.

_I still had the majority of the line._

My head _thunked_ against the window as my eyelids slowly closed. _The last thing I saw before sleep overtook me was my glorious home._

Good night, Nepho.

_Good night, Ken._

IWHBYD

**Oh, Forerunners, this chapter took a lot longer than I wanted it to take to write. But nevertheless, the composition seems fitting. What about you, my captive audience? Did you find the story's syntax and word choice an overall refreshing read? Or should I find a Language Major to correct my mistakes? I'm still learning this language you call "English," and I like to think I came rather far.**

**But, there's always room for improvement, yes?**


	2. Studious Chronicle

"Hey, last stop," said a gruff voice.

Slowly, I came to, my senses slowly returning as I encountered that in-between world of dreams and reality. It felt weird, like I wasn't on the train anymore, or even in my own body.

Wait, I was on a train?

"All passengers out here. No exceptions."

Groaning, I pulled myself up from my questionably-comfy rest against the window. I yawned wide, splaying my mandibles wide in a grand release of fatigue and sleep.

Looking at the window, I saw my reflection.

A grey-scaled face looked back with the usual look of utter fatigue I had grown accustomed to in past weeks. All four mandibles hung loose as I tried to breathe through my morning breath. And my striking-blue eyes immediately grabbed my attention.

Shifting my athletic kimono, I jumped up and grabbed my bag from the top rack. I sprinted from the train to join my fellow Sangheili on the platform. Joining the line, my eyes locked onto the distant horizon of the capital state.

Even at-attention in the line, I still couldn't help but admire the beauty of the Capital State's landscape.

_Wait a sec, this isn't my home._

Well, of course it wasn't. My home was the honorable state of Lehont.

_No, my home is Riverton, Utah in the United States of America._

United States...

Then, my vision was overwhelmed with a sudden flash of white and I felt myself fall.

IWHBYD

_Like a thunder-clap, I awakened._

_Then, I awakened again._

_Oh, my head._

_I stumbled, searching for something, ANYTHING to brace myself against. Almost falling, hands coming to rest on a glassy surface. Head hurts, I can't see anything. Where was that fracking light!?_

_Slowly, like the sunrise in fast-forward, light illuminated the landscape and I was able to see._

_Or would have seen had my eyes been open._

_Eyelids quivering like they hadn't been opened ever, I slowly opened my eyes. Stinging from a feeling of disuse, I vigorously rubbed them. After a minute, the pain ebbed away just enough for me to completely open my eyes._

_An unarmored Sangheili stared back, mandibles slack and eyes squinting, as if the light were hurting its eyes too. Stunned at seeing this vision, I tried to shake myself awake. It was a dream, it had to be. Sangheili didn't exist in real life._

_Yet, there was one standing here before me. Decked out in a Japanese-style kimono, the Sangheili looked rather calm._

_That was until I looked into his electric-blue eyes. The moment I did, his expression changed._

_Fury was clearly evident from the intense furrow on his brow, even as his mandibles clenched in a quiver of rage. A low growl rumbled from deep in his chest and his breathing started rasping in anger__._

_But, why?_

"_Who by the Gods are you!?"_

_The pain left me, forgotten as surely as a lint in the corner. I tried to get my brain to work, to come up with something to tell the angry alien, but nothing came. I could only stand there and look on in terror._

"_Answer me, you pink worm!"_

_I jumped back, but my feet wouldn't respond and I ended up on the ground, staring at the Elite's angered face. I remembered the stories from the early days of the Great War, particularly Harvest and other worlds glassed. I didn't want to cross him._

_But, then the alien did something that was likely one of the last things I was expecting. Instead of crashing through the glass, Energy Sword drawn and mandibles wide in an infuriated roar, he stood there and spoke words I never expected in such an encounter._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just...confused..."_

_With a certain element of confusion of my own, I slowly stood as to avoid all appearance of hostility. A confused Elite was probably a good thing for me in this situation, much preferable to the alternative..._

"_But, I must ask you, who are you?"_

"_Me?" I said._

_The Elite scoffed._

"_No, I was referring to that speck of dust by your left shoe. Of course I was talking to you!"_

_I almost jumped again, intimidated by the Elite._

"_Oh, well, I'm sorry but I'm confused too..."_

"_Just answer the question, whelp."_

"_I'm, uh, Martin. Martin Kramer."_

"_Now we make progress, 'Martin.'"_

"_So, what about you?"_

"_What about me, Martin?"_

"_What's your name?"_

_The Elite rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by this whole exchange._

"_Lehont. Nepho Lehont."_

_Strange. That sounded familiar._

"_Nepho, it is a pleasure to..."_

"_Now answer me one question, twerp.__"_

"_Anything, Mr. Lehont."_

"_First off, it's Nepho. Secondly, by the Forerunners, what in the world _are_ you?"_

"_What, you don't know a human when you see one?"_

"_Human? Is that what your species calls itself?"_

"_Uh, yeah. The Covenant has been in contact with humans for years."_

"_Really? Then how come I've never seen your kind at any of the yearly festivals celebrating the start of the Covenant? And speaking of which, how did you know of the Covenant!?"_

"_What do you mean that you've never...never..."_

_The thing with poignant observations that are critical is that they often occur to me AFTER that opportune moment. And this was one of those times as I began to realize something._

_Nepho started talking to me, but I buried myself firmly in my thoughts, trying to figure out my mind. From what I knew of the Halo universe, the Humans were bitterly despised and every species sought their extinction for most of the 30 years of the Great War. Only the combination of the Flood and the Great Schism served to end most hostilities between humanity and the Covenant. So, surely, every race in the Covenant was taught to hate humans and seek their extinction._

_But this Elite, Nepho, was acting as if Humans were the most alien thing he had heard..._

_Unbidden, memories and flashbacks stormed me. Memories from when I was still in Utah, and that strange dream I had. Only now, I realized it wasn't a dream, but an upload of memory. But not even that realization put me anywhere closer to sorting out what was going on._

"_...and your skin doesn't even have toughened scales..."_

"_Nepho."_

"_What, human?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_You...you have the gall to..."_

"_I'm trying to think, here."_

"_What do you think I'm trying to do!?"_

"_Yeah, trying, and failing. Now shut up."_

_Thankfully, he did so, although obviously miffed. Even more fortunate was he didn't pursue a challenge for the blight against his honor._

_I walked back and forth, sorting through the various memories and pounding headache that wouldn't go away. I alternated between rubbing my temple and rubbing my chin, thinking. I was looking for one memory, that one thought that had stuck with me particularly strong._

_Then I found it._

"_Nepho. Your brother."_

"_What of Sarus?"_

"_He's a missionary, right?"_

"_If you want to call it that, yes."_

"_How long ago did he start preaching to the Kig-Yar?"_

"_Let me play the part of a politician and answer that with a question of my own: How in Didact's name do you know all this!?"_

_This time, I fully expected him to charge. He even reeled as if to charge. But something was holding him back._

_I tried to run, but found my feet wouldn't respond. It was like the metallic ground had reached up and fused my feet to it._

_Wait a minute. I don't recall standing on something metal._

_I looked down at my feet, and nearly jumped out of my skin. I knew those designs and the architecture below my feet. I knew that glowing energy binding my feet to the ground. And I didn't need to look at Nepho to know he recognized it, too._

_The ground shook as the real ground, the desert, dropped away. The ground we were on, a platform elevator, continued its journey into the sky. The disc-shaped platform had etched into it a simple symbol spanning the entirety of the elevator._

"_By the Forerunners, I'm not worthy," I heard Nepho mutter, followed by incoherent mumblings in what sounded like a prayer._

_Sort of following Nepho's example, I said my own prayer, mostly for protection. I never expected this, or for what I believed to be happening. I was shaking in my shoes, the anticipation threatening to tear me apart._

_I knew _what_ it was we were going to face, but the "who" was a different question. Would it be her, that ever-gentle seeker of life? Or would it be her violent husband, seeking death to Humans?_

_A sudden jerk and dimming of the ethereal dream-world signaled our destination had been reached. The landscape soon became little more than a blanket of black space surrounding our strangely-illuminated platform._

"_I apologize if the manner of your transportation here was uncomfortable, Reclaimer. The Converger's systems are still...temperamental."_

_I almost collapsed, only standing thanks to the Hard-light bindings on my feet. But that voice was like dews from the heavens, because I could count on the Librarian to help me._

_A sudden light descended, coming to rest on the platform in between me and Nepho. The light dimmed and left was the flowing, feminine figure of the Librarian._

"_I am not worthy, my very presence is a scourge on the Light thou bringest," Nepho said, his chants gaining a little more volume._

"_Hmmm, a rather strange custom, don't you think, Reclaimer?" the Librarian mused as she gazed on Nepho's bowed form. It took me a moment before I realized that she was talking to me._

"_I'm not familiar with the ways of the Sangheili," I said, stuttering in awe, "but if I may intercede my opinion that it is strange only because one is not familiar with it."_

"_A straight yes or no will do, Reclaimer," the Librarian said, turning to me with a stern, motherly expression on her face._

"_Uh, apologies, I uh, was just simply...no, I don't think it's a strange custom," I said._

"_You don't? That's an interesting answer," she said. I heard the hint of a question in her voice._

"_The reason is that I actually have a slightly similar religion, one that I believe with all my heart and soul," I said__._

_I swallowed my remaining nervousness and continued._

"_I don't find others' customs strange because I try to look at people and ideas objectively, try to get the whole story before passing judgment."_

"_That is well, Reclaimer. But the question now remains with _this_ one," the Librarian said, turning back to Nepho, who finally stopped his prayer-chant to look into the Librarian's eyes. Judging from his expression, he was feeling what I had felt a mere moment ago._

"_What do you think of Reclaimers?"_

"_The human? Bah, a half-wit that doesn't know of the Great Journey, has no self-respect, no honor, and from the look of those arms, I doubt he's even SEEN a weapon in his life."_

"_Hey!"_

_The Librarian held up a hand to quiet us, as she floated around the platform tweaking several light-switches and holo-levers, leaving us to puzzle out what was going on here. The Librarian continued in like manner, with an air of complete serenity. For several minutes, that's all she did, with the background noise of Nepho's continued chants and prayers._

_Finally, the Librarian flipped a switch and I felt a weight fall off my feet. I stumbled from my bindings as Nepho did so as well. I managed to right myself and stared up at the Librarian, keeping my face devoid of emotion while underneath I struggled to stay calm._

_The Librarian descended to me. She looked deep into my eyes and placed a hand on my shoulder. The grip was gentle, yet firm. Strength to match a strong Forerunner._

"_I want to spare as many lives as I can, Reclaimer," Librarian said at last. "But any scenarios where a human encountered the Covenant did not end well for either side."_

"_But I...I played the Halo games...I already know how the War turns out..." I said._

"_And how many lives did it cost to get there? How many warriors sacrificed themselves, only to have a greater threat appear?" Librarian said._

"_They're...they're canonical..."_

"_They are a possibility, nothing more. The technicians at the work-forces you call 'Bungie' and 'Microsoft,' didn't know the 'game' they were making was based off future events to come," the Librarian said._

"_They saw the future? But...how...?"_

"_What do you remember from the history books penned by Greg Bear?" Librarian said._

"_Faintly..." I said._

"_Does the term 'geas' mean anything to you?"_

_I opened my mouth to answer, but then a realization hit me. It couldn't..._

"_It is, indeed, true, Reclaimer," the Librarian said, "even now, there are those in your world that are predicting events to come, even down to the time and date."_

"_We're...we're on the verge of..."_

_The world shuddered. It was a small shudder, but one that made all three of us freeze. We all had felt that._

"_No time to explain right now," the Librarian said, "I must meld Nepho's and your Geas. You must become a Meddler, Reclaimer. Seek those warriors that made the ultimate sacrifice, help them, save them for the great battle. The Flood, the Didact, all those enemies are mere bullies compared to the darkness that comes. Prepare."_

"_Prepare. Prepare for...?"_

_A light. I flew back. The world brightened._

_All was darkness once again._


	3. Armor Up

**Ehanu: I've been feeling more in a Halo-y mood, as of late, and Memo****ries of Phazon is on temporary hold while I wait for the inspiration to come. I might try to muscle through it, or I might have an inspirational burst for it like I did with this story in Church. Either way, enjoy.**

IWHBYD

Fire burning. Burning fire. Plasma was my blood. My blood was fiery plasma. My blood. _Our blood._ Who am I? _Who are you?_ What am I? _How is this possible!?_

"Trainee Lehont! Respond!"

Who was that? Why did they call me "Lehont?" _I need to answer, they're calling…_

"Wake up! You cannot get out of service, not even through death."

_They're calling me. _No, they're calling me. Wait, wasn't my name Kendrick? Yes, I was Kendrick, 20 years old, potential recruit for the Air Force. I was human.

_You are no longer human, human. Don't you remember what the Librarian did to us? She used some device called the Converger…_

The Converger? The Librarian? What were these words? I did not recognize them, they were…

Eyes opened. Fiery light burned. I was lying down. Two Elites – _Sangheili_ – stood over me, one wearing a massive headdress, the other wearing flowing robes over their gold-yellow armor.

_A Councilor and Kaidon!? What are they…?_

Muscles tensed. Instinct and reflex overcame me. A beast I never knew was inside, threw me upwards off the bed and to the ground, feral fury unleashed in a single, drawn-out cry.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

_Wow, impressive "Nepho."_

My roar died as the air in my lungs emptied. Exhausted, like I had run a full marathon, then battled a Scarab with Energy Swords, I fell to my knees, gasping for air. I caught myself before face-planting full-on into the purple-alloy floor, the stinging scent of sterilization fresh in the air. My hands caught and held my weight. My four-fingered, grey-scaled, claw-tipped hands…

"Is he alright, Jarvis?"

"He is merely experiencing the adrenal rush from the stimulant's side effects," a voice said that didn't belong to either the Councilor or the Kaidon. "It should now be wearing off, leaving him very…"

I groaned, crumpling to the ground with a loud thud.

"…exhausted," the voice said. From my position against the cold floor, I saw a third set of legs, not Sangheili, hemmed with a long white lab coat.

Not even in an alternate universe did the purity of whiteness get mistaken for anything non-medical.

With shaking arms, I stood on my feet – Sangheili Feet – while bracing myself against the wall. My breathing was heavy, the sterilized air filling powerful lungs fully capable of my sustained roar. Two enormous toes tipped huge feet, leading up to my alien legs. I continued to pant, not from exertion, but from panic of realization. I wasn't looking at my tan, scrawny human body, but the big, herculean body of a young, healthy male Sangheili.

_You mean, _MY_ body._

Who was that voice? Shaking my head, I stood on my alien feet and looked towards the two Sangheili looking doubtfully at me, while the medic –Jarvis, an Unggoy, surprisingly– tapped rapidly at his data-pad.

"So, what is the diagnosis, Jarvis?" Big Head-Crest said. If I remembered right, that meant he was a Councilor?

"Is he fit for combat?" Robed said. Wait a minute, that voice…

"Oh, he's more than ready for combat," the white-robed Unggoy said, refusing to look up from his pad, "in fact, I would highly recommend tactical and scientific assignment for this strapping Sangheili."

"What?" the Councilor said, disbelief evident in his voice, "but Trainee Lehont has suffered significant head-trauma from an unknown cause…"

"Mr. Lehont's symptoms come very close to that of the recent Nouva Tres Syndrome," the medic stated, as if it were common knowledge.

"Nouva Tres Syndrome? What, by the Forerunners, is Nouva Tres Syndrome!?" the robed one said. Yeah, his voice was definitely familiar. But from where…?

"Nouva Tres Syndrome, or NTS, is named for the patient zero, an autistic infant Kig-Yar that caught it," the medic said, "just out of the blue, she suddenly collapsed with no apparent reason, even with a medical scan. The scan did reveal, however, slowly heightening brain activity in all lobes. When the girl awakened a mere day later, all signs of her autism were gone, after some initial difficulties she had."

"What do you mean by 'initial' difficulties?" the Councilor said.

"Nothing worse than our friend here, Mr. Lehont, experienced: mild weakness in the overall anatomy, moderate to severe confusion, a startling awakening, among other, less-obvious symptoms," the medic said. "As I stated before, a more-than perfect fit for the Covenant's intelligence and scientific branch."

_The Scientific branch!? AND the intelligence branch!?_

"Just be QUIET!" I roared.

A warmth flashed through my brain. Anger at being ordered around? But I was the one roaring…

_Let me help you out, whelp: I'm inside your head._

Inside my head? That wasn't possible. For two beings to occupy the same space defied countless laws of…

_And yet I'm here._

That's about when it hit me.

The dream, the other Sangheili in it, the Librarian's words, if what she said was what I thought she meant, that could only mean…

…_that I am a permanent resident of your brain. So, deal with it, human._

I growled in silent acknowledgement. This was going to take some getting used to.

"And care to explain _that_ outburst?" the robed Sangheili said.

With a start, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I realized my roar of aggravation at the voice in my head…

_I have a name._

…had been vocalized. All three had heard it.

"Actually, that's one of the symptoms of NTS. I was wondering when it would appear," the medic said, turning more fully to me.

_Wow, good job._

*Does your sarcasm know no bounds?*

"Mild to severe multiple personality disorder has been found among patients diagnosed with NTS," medic said, "but, before you ask, Kaidon Vadamee, the multiple personality does little to nothing against the heightened intelligence. If anything, it actually enhances it."

"Well, if you're so sure," Vadamee said.

"So, now there's only one question remaining, then," the Councilor said, crossing his claws behind him and looking to Kaidon Vadamee.

*Wait, Vadamee…?*

"Nepho Lehont, the position I am about to ask that you take is arguably the most important in all of the Covenant," Kaidon Vadamee said.

I could only nod as I swallowed my nervous excitement. It could be ANY Vadamee. There was a whole state of them.

"This position isn't on the front lines of battle, when there is one," Vadamee said, "but it is just as important as those that bear arms against our foes. A fair warning, though: this job, while there isn't armies and navies pointing a gun at you, is still just as dangerous, if not even more so than that of soldiers, warriors, and leaders of the battlefield. But the benefit it could have to the believers of the Great Journey would be priceless and innumerable."

The Councilor turned to me.

"Nepho Lehont, by the powers vested in me as High Councilor of the State of Vadam, I extend an invitation to you as Forerunner Artifact Surveyor," he said.

IWHBYD

_I hope you do know the impact of this post invitation._

*I know exactly what it is! I'm just trying to wrap my head around it!*

_You mean -my- head._

*Dude, I get it. You're upset that I've taken over your body and left you only a little corner of my brain. It's not like I had a choice in becoming you.*

_I still don't have to like it. Just count yourself fortunate that I'm not so stuck-up about honor as most other Sangheili._

At a fundamental level, having the original Nepho Lehont as a presence in my mind should've been disturbing. However, I wasn't feeling very freaked out by it. Given that I had just received a recommendation for a post from one of the Sangheili Councilors, one could understand my absence of concern.

Immediately after the Councilor's invitation, I had stood there completely stunned, mandibles wide open in a show of utter astonishment. From my dream-memories on Earth, I remembered reading something of how high in regard a scientific post was for a Sangheili. And an opportunity to work on Forerunner tech was another rung on the figurative ladder the post was on top of. Sangheili held Forerunners in the highest regard, the highest that any race in the Covenant ever did.

Which made this post all the more disconcerting. There was a heavy amount of distrust within the Covenant against anyone working with Forerunner artifacts. It was a rather delicate subject; working to discover secrets while, at the same time, preserving the sanctity of the artifact.

Except, I knew the Forerunners weren't gods and were not worthy of worship.

That thought must have triggered something within my consciousness, as the voice I remembered from earlier spoke up again. And this time, he was seriously peeved.

What followed was a lengthy argument on religion, me with my firm Christian beliefs trying to reason with the zeal of a Forerunner saint. It didn't help that I grabbed the voice's attention with what the Covenant considered a blaspheme and treason against his belief. And his tenacity-bordering-on-bigotry wouldn't allow space for argument either.

Eventually and thankfully, though, the argument was forced into a stalemate, as the voice had no capability to make me "pay" for my remarks and I had no hope in softening his heart towards the idea of Christianity.

What did come out of the argument, though, was a good piece of info on who the voice was exactly. Turns out that it was the original owner of the body I now inhabited.

Nepho, the voice, made it clear that it was a blight on his honor to have his life taken so cleanly away from him, only to be replaced by one who had no idea of Sangheili Culture and Religion. I countered a good amount, trying to make it clear that I had had no intentions of body snatching, throwing out my Christian beliefs to cement the subject. For a while, we went back and forth, me screaming my unwillingness in the matter and Nepho screaming his displeasure.

Finally, Nepho backed down just enough to release his anger and actually converse with me. Albeit in a gritted teeth manner.

Of the things we spoke of, the recent post offer was one of the biggest.

The short answer to both my and Nepho's shock was that, even though school wasn't an issue with Nepho or me, being chosen for a top job in the Forerunner archeology team was still an astronomical chance. The way I figured, science just wasn't my thing.

But, now that the offer was out there, a new chance in the Scientific branch of the Covenant Empire, I was pretty confused. My life, or Nepho's life, hadn't been anything exceptional with school. Sure, he/I got good grades at the Empirical Academy, but I had been dreaming of something with a little more action.

Now that the prospect faced me, though, I felt exhilarated.

_You want my advice, human?_

There was only Nepho's consciousness that kept me from forgetting my human life, though.

*Sure, shoot.*

_Take the fricken job! Do you realize how honorable and how grand such a station…_

*Yes, I'll take the job,* I said quickly. I knew of how Sangheili could go on about honor.

Faced with a choice, I made my decision. I was going to take the job.

Standing, I sighed deeply. Yes, I wasn't too knowledgeable on Forerunner things, but I remembered a memory on Earth of how jealous I was of Forerunners having powerful artifacts and not having a chance to see them first-hand.

Turning down the hall, I marched back to the consultation chamber. I didn't expect to see either the Councilor or Kaidon Vadamee, who I still had a suspicion of. But as I entered the hallway leading to the chamber, I noticed a small group of Sangheili waiting at the door.

I made sure to march with a visible resolve, head held high and chest out. Not too much, then I would just look ridiculous. I kept my breathing even, making myself belief that I was, in reality, a pretty BA Sangheili officer, fear of all Heretics and upholder of the Covenant.

I finally reached the trio of Sangheili waiting at the door. They seemed tense, maybe even a little apprehensive at my presence. Of course, that could've been my built-up confidence talking. I was no taller than any of them, but we all could look in each other's eyes without having to crane our necks.

I handed my ID over to them and the front Sangheili gave it a cursory glance. Why the medic needed heightened security was beyond me. But, with a wordless grunt, the Sangheili merely handed my ID back to me and pointed down the hall beyond the office, saying, "armory." With a nod of acknowledgment, I continued on there.

And released a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

_That went well._

Eventually, I came to what was likely my destination. Symbols that, at first, seemed alien immediately made sense in my mind.

"Armory."

I tapped the door control, eliciting a low chime from the door as the center lock rotated to the unlocked position. The door then fragmented and slid almost soundlessly into the walls, leaving a long room open to my view. Lining the walls were lockers (I think) of various sizes and shapes containing what would likely be the armaments of the various positions of my location. Which, I realized, I had no idea…

_We're in High Charity's lower-level areas. Beneath the city quarters is a variety of militaristic and judicial functions. Don't be surprised at seeing an armory._

*Knowing the Covenant, I'm not.*

_You say that often, but you have yet to tell me how you know these things._

*In time, Laman.*

_What was that name?_

*Just…nothing, never mind.*

_Laman? Curious…_

I ignored Nepho's musings, partially in relief the presence hadn't given me an earful of giving him a nickname and mostly because of the lone figure standing at the far end of the armory.

It wasn't the Councilor, the Kaidon Vadamee, or even a Sangheili. It was the short, diminutive form of a San 'Shyuum sitting on its gravity throne. The San 'Shyuum was turned away from me, looking at a display on the back wall.

I didn't need Nepho's consciousness to tell me how honorable such an encounter was.

Immediately, I sank to one knee, bowing my head low in respect. And it truly was an honor for me, standing in the presence of a Covenant Prophet.

"Rise, Warrior," the San 'Shyuum said.

I did so, raising my eyes to the San 'Shyuum in expectance of his words. I wasn't left waiting long.

"When word reached my ears that a Sangheili Recruit's name had been put forward for the Ministry of Research, I admit I was more than surprised," the San 'Shyuum said. "I am the Minister of Inquiry, and with my resources I have delved quite a bit into your records."

Inquiry's throne suddenly spun around as the screens in front of him disappeared, leaving just us both face to face.

"The majority of the Sangheili I know have posts as Warriors, Commanders, and other more militaristic duties. For one to be recommended even before they enter the service has to have good credentials. From my review of your academic records, Mr. Lehont, I have to admit. I was fairly…"

I braced myself mentally.

"…impressed," the Prophet said at last, to my surprise. "Naturally, your marks in various strategic courses were high, as most, if not all, Sangheili tend to achieve. But when I noticed your marks in subjects outside of militaristic value were much higher than the average Sangheili, it was only natural that my curiosity was piqued. So, when my most trusted medical advisor recommended you for scientific and excavation service, I only had a few doubts. Even then such doubts were erased when Jarvis mentioned NTS."

Internally, I was roaring for the San 'Shyuum to get to his point instead of wasting my time. But, I allowed Inquiry his piece.

"I already know of your decision to join the post we have extended to you," the Prophet said. "Quite frankly, your arrival to this armory has basically confirmed it and you are now an archaeologist for the Empire. All that's left is the pomp and ceremony required to seal it."

I felt a slight spike of anxiety at this, uncomfortable with the thought of already bound to the job. But it's not like I was going to turn it down anyways.

"Mr. Lehont, before us is one of many armories on this level," Inquiry continued, "in these lockers are weaponry and armaments from each race of the Covenant Empire."

With a flick of his wrist, Inquiry tapped his throne's controls. In obedience to the commands, the shutters on each wall chimed, one after another, and slid into the walls, revealing a virtual library of firearms, armaments, explosive devices, and other gear I didn't immediately divine the purpose of.

"Now, select your weapons of choice for which you will receive training. You are free to any weapon, regardless of your rank and station. Your position is high enough that you are unbarred from any hierarchal bars. I now leave you your decision," Inquiry said. Inclining his head, he hovered from the center of the room and to a distant corner of the armory.

I turned to the armory before me and breathed deeply. The choice before me was pretty difficult, now that I thought about it. At this moment, I felt the weight of the universe on my shoulders. In my former, human life, I had had difficulty with decision. Usually there had to be a motivator for certain decisions, otherwise I'd take forever to make one. Heck, even when playing that one game…Kingdom Hearts, I remembered…it was a struggle deciding between defense, magic, and offense capability.

I faced a similar choice here. There were enough weapons to supply a whole legion of troops with each a different weapon. There was everything from plasma pistols, all the way up to modified Hunter mortars. Mixed in was also many other weapons I didn't recognize, and devices that may or may not be armor ability gear.

"Remember, any two weapon types for combat, and any two armor enhancements for support," Inquiry said as support, likely at my look of utter dejection at the choice.

It didn't really help. But, thankfully, I had a resident self-aware conscious.

_If Inquiry has given us permission for any weapon,_ Nepho quipped, _why not go for the one associated with the highest stations? A member of the San 'Shyuum hierarchy can assure we are not given trouble._

*Hold on, lemme think about it.*

I continued searching the various weaponry, noting the positions of the weapon aforementioned by…him…and searching for another. It should be a ranged weapon to counteract…

Then I saw it and immediately knew it was the one.

"I've made my choice," I announced, walking over to the table of armor enhancements. I picked up the Gravity Pack and the Drop Shield enhancements, placing priority on protection and mobility, especially with the weapons I selected.

"For your armaments?" Inquiry pressed.

Wordlessly, I walked over to the weapons that…he recommended. I took one and started to walk toward the secondary choice, but the thought of any two _types_ jumped to the front of my mind. I spun around and took another, eliciting a raised eye-ridge from Inquiry. But if my initial choice seemed baffling to the Hierarch, my secondary weapon likely seemed utterly confusing.

As I hefted the weapon from its holdings on the wall, I didn't see Inquiry's reaction. But as I placed the heavy weapon on my back, and my dual primaries on my hips, Inquiry maintained his silence no longer.

"I admit, Lehont, your choice is a rather…interesting one," Inquiry said.

"My Hierarch, I merely see advantages to having both the Type-1 and Type-2 Energy Weapons at my disposal," I stated, "and as the Type-1 is a one-handed weapon, I see great potential in having one for each claw. Owing to my promised training, I believe that I will become extremely proficient with dual-wielding."

Inquiry continued to gaze at me, and doubtless, he thought me strange. After all, the Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword was a Sangheili weapon and the Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer was Jiralhanae. If there was anything close to the Covenant hatred (or future hatred, rather) for humans, it was the enmity between Elite and Brute.

But I had no place for such petty rivalries. Dual swords and a hammer would render me extremely dangerous to any enemy in close quarters. And my job description looked like I was going to be in close quarters a lot. Ranged weapons did well in caves, caverns and other structures, but in the end, melee weapons like my swords and hammer would reign supreme.

"Then, if that is your true choice, let it now stand," Inquiry said, raising his palms to the sky, "that you are no longer Nepho Lehont. But from this day forward, as long as you serve the Covenant, you shall be called Nepho Lehontee, Surveyor of Artifacts and Guardian of all that is Sacred."


	4. Saam Bii Taw Bai

**Ehanu: I'm going to out and say it right here: I've got plans for this story. Like, BIG plans. So big, I don't even know where it's going to go once it reaches the point I want it to. I probably won't get to that point before I ship out for Basic Training in Texas, even, and that's at least another month in coming.**

IWHBYD

Three years passed. Three years of training, learning, digging, socializing, militarizing, fighting, and so on. It's amazing how time passes by, so amazing that I believe in time as a paradox, now. While in the thick of it, no matter what, time seems to crawl by, especially when I was occupied with less-mind-engaging activities, like kitchen duty.

But several times, I woke up and couldn't believe how far I had come. Every day had felt like a week, but every week had felt like a day. And every day I had lived with the private fear that that day would be the day I heard Truth's voice ringing through my ship, _Seeker's Gift,_ declaring war against humans.

My fears were unfounded each day, with my head hitting my pillow, partially dreading the next day. I became so accustomed to the constant fear that it became more of a given in my day to day thoughts, like thinking of dragons had used to be for me.

Some nights, though, I would stay up, cashing in my bad luck, you could say. Those nights, I had no choice but to get out of my private condo and walk the streets of _High Charity._

It was those nights that I had long conversations with the other intelligence in my head, who I called "En," to prevent confusion with me. From time to time, En still grumbled about me "stealing" his identity, but it wasn't as hot-headed as initially and usually only then it was jokingly.

He had first begun our little tradition those years ago when he asked me why I called him "Laman." A conversation began shortly while I explained to him characters from the Book of Mormon, followed by a discussion of my religion as a 21st century human, then a discussion in general about religion, then finishing with a lengthy discussion on the Covenant religion. As the Human-Covenant war still hadn't begun, En hadn't been exposed to the brutality exhibited by the Prophets towards "Heretics." Of course, En hadn't had any reason to get on the Prophets' bad side and only saw their feigned charity.

Then for every night I couldn't fall asleep, we would continue the tradition of me wandering either the length of _Seeker's Gift, High Charity,_ or whichever planet or ship I was on at the time.

Such a night was this one. What seemed like hours passed of tossing and turning in my bed, before I finally gave it up and rose up in frustration. Sleep was eluding me, yet again, and not even a good long gaze across the cityscape of _High Charity_ could remedy that.

It was with frustration at the lost sleep that I slipped into my civilian kimono and headed down the gravity lift to the city streets below. As soon as the doors opened, I began walking, without any care as to where I ended up.

_It's not like I care, anyways. With the coming storm, I know where we're all ending up._

IWHBYD

The breeze pulled at the folds of my robe, threatening to throw me from my perch. It was an interesting phenomenon for _High Charity,_ with its own weather patterns. From my studies, such a thing should've been impossible, as the city was based off a decidedly-flat layout and possessing a mostly artificial structure.

But artificial or not, the breeze was a welcome treat. I breathed the crisp air deeply, relishing the slight bite the air had. It wasn't too hot and not too cold, leaving any city-dweller refreshed without the risk of hypothermia.

I opened my eyes, glaring across the busy cityscape at nothing in general. The artificial star-disk above me only glowed faintly, simulating the small hours of the night on any planet.

_I wonder what's going on at Earth._

Sighing, I stood up from my seat, standing on the edge of the precipice I had chosen for my respite. The only sounds accompanying me were that of various vehicles making their way across the city. What they were doing at these odd hours was beyond me, much more so was why so many were about. Even with how many were up, it was still only a mere fraction of the usual traffic during mid-day.

[You know dwelling on the past never did anyone any good, right?] En said.

It was with a humorless chuckle that I confirmed En's suspicions. Of course, he was right, but I had a difficult time making myself believe that. After all, the past was the only thing anchoring me to myself, to who I really was. I didn't want to lose myself to the inherent wrath of the Sangheili I now was. But doing so was putting myself at risk at the pre-War Covenant. It was a knife's edge I walked every day, and one I looked forward to abandoning soon.

_I know, En. I'm fine,_ I said, _I just need to collect myself._

[Well, hurry to it. I don't want anyone to see a Sangheili having an emotional episode.]

Turning, I looked for the best path down the Dreadnought. I leapt and was sliding down the nearest leg of the Forerunner ship as the star-disk began to brighten. Making a note to not stay out so long next time, I came to the eventual stop at the bottom of the leg. With grace rivaling that of any acrobat, I dismounted the strut and landed the few yards away.

My only audience, sadly, was a Huragok and an Unggoy, both attending to an open-air bar.

I began the long walk to my suite.

IWHBYD

"Nepho Lehontee! Wait for one moment!"

Annoyed at the interruption to my "relaxed" walk home, I turned with a barely-stoic face to the approaching alien. From the voice, it sounded Sangheili. But even with my years in the Covenant, the differences between Sangheili and Jiralhanae escaped me more often than I liked.

So it was with relief that I saw it was a Sangheili. And not just any Sangheili, but Sesa 'Refumee, a friend and trusted ally to me. My shoulders slacked and I uncrossed my arms.

"To what appointment are you rushing so quickly, my friend," Sesa said, grasping my claw in greeting.

"None, I just seek respite from insomnia and the awakening city provided none," I said, mandibles arching. "It is good to see you again, Sesa. It has been too long since we last met."

"Yes, and it escapes me why we never bothered trying to get in contact since then," Sesa said. "Come, I am on my way to a 'special' debriefing the Hierarchs are holding for my reassignment, and I could use company until then."

"Gladly," I said, taking up his pace by his side.

It was good catching up with Sesa again, talking about our various assignments and posts. Sesa was quite surprised that I was now a Science Major with a Captain's commission in the near future. And he was justified for thinking that, as it was rare for anyone, no matter their species, to rise up in the ranks so quickly. Myself, I didn't know what it had been to get me noticed, but I was appreciating the extra perks of being an Officer _and_ Science Major.

Well, _almost_ an Officer.

Sesa had been one of the first friends I made on my first official dig assignment. He was there in charge of security, armed to the teeth with dual plasma rifles and his own set of experimental combat drones. Unfortunately, the dig site had needed the security as a group of local behemoth creatures called "Demon's slaves" had descended on the site. They were a mixture of gorilla with plenty of reptilian mixed in and the temper of every large animal that ever existed and none of the restraint.

Sesa, as well as his squad, had taken out most of the Demon slaves, but one had gotten by their line in a direct rampage for me. That was when I had gotten the chance to test out my swords and hammer, to great effect, leaving me with trivial scratches and the Demon slave dead, saving Sesa's life in the process.

Then our posts sent us different ways and we gradually lost contact until just now.

"What do you think will take place at this briefing?" Sesa asked me, as the conversation looped back to the initial subject.

"Pfft, like I'd know that," I said, "I'm not a fortune-teller or anything like that. Until the meeting, we won't know."

"You don't even have a guess?" Sesa said.

"Not at all. The Hierarch's calling you to a meeting seems highly irregular. The last time a Sangheili appeared before them and the council, it was the stripping of his rank to be the Arbiter," I said. "Such a thing can't be happening with you."

Sesa's expression twisted slightly, betraying a hint of confusion as he looked at me.

"If it's so strange for such an event, I wonder why they are calling two Sangheili," Sesa said.

"What? Who is the other? Is it another security Sangheili?"

"It is you."

I opened my mouth, but as Sesa's answer processed, the question died on my mandibles. It was quite a shock to me, but more confusing. I hadn't received any message.

"Why wasn't I told this?" I said, collecting myself.

"A message was just sent at midnight by the Prophetess of Obligation, requesting both my and your presence for a special mission at 0600. Did you not receive it when you awakened?" Sesa said.

Mentally, I kicked myself hard for letting that slip by. Almost missing an appointment with the Hierarchs wasn't a very graceful way to get on their good side. Thank the Forerunners Sesa had also been called and had met me on the street.

"Fortune has smiled on you to send me your way, Nepho," Sesa said.

"Indeed."

IWHBYD

"The Great Journey cannot be impeded, and its disciples must remain unhindered in the pursuit of it. Those that are overeager in finding the guiding relics may bring ruin on us all by their zealous actions. The Jiralhanae have proven to be one of the most loyal species, especially with the aid of their Chieftain Maccabeus and his nephew Tartarus. But with every pro comes an equal con, and so it is with these devout followers. Maccabeus and Tartarus have shown a certain tendency to act before they think through a situation completely, making assumptions that prove to be impractical and inefficient for the rest of us followers."

At this, I sat up a little straighter in my seat. I heard the tones of making a point in the Prophetess' voice. And it was about time.

"Science Major Nepho Lehontee and Special Operations Commander Sesa Refumee, please step forward," Prophetess of Obligation said.

As one, Sesa and I rose from our seats just below the Sangheili counsel's benches to walk forward to the central rug in the Sanctum. The three Hierarchs leveled their gazes at us as if scrutinizing every particle of our existence.

"We hereby extend to each of you a post on the Jiralhanae ship _Rapid Conversion_ to act as additional security and scientific advisory, according to your post, to aid the lower-tiered Jiralhanae on greater enlightenment," the Prophet of Tolerance said.

I resisted frowning at that. The Covenant I distantly remembered didn't have Hierarchs thinking this generously of a species known to have a thirst for blood. But I kept my mandibles shut. I would find answers later.

"We wish you all luck and may the Journey guide your footsteps," the Prophet of Restraint said, raising his hands to signify the end of the meeting. With the signal given, the Sangheili and San 'Shyuum counselors on both sides moved to the recess areas. Sesa turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me with an expression of inquiry, to which I answered with an expression of determination. Sesa shook his head, expressing his exasperation at me, and returned to the side-bench to wait for me. I then marched towards the Hierarch's podium even as the three were turning their gravity thrones to leave. It was Tolerance that noticed me first and he turned with a visage of friendliness, but I felt no genuine warmth one has for a friend.

"Science Major, is there something you needed of us?" Restraint said, his annoyance masked but not very thoroughly.

"I do not doubt the wisdom in which this decision was made, Hierarchs," I said, straining to maintain an air of reverence. "It was decided long ago you three were to be the Hierarchs to lead this Covenant."

"But you have a question for us that would cast shadows on that fact." Tolerance said.

I swallowed before pressing on.

"You know it is my duty to ask questions and investigate them in the pursuit to better understand the holy artifacts left to us by the Forerunners. I live and breathe by these questions and make a livelihood of them," I said, hoping to instill in them patience from my explanation.

"And so your question?" Obligation said, the calmest of the three.

"You know of the hatred between Sangheili and Jiralhanae, yet you are posting us two Sangheili on a predominantly Jiralhanae craft, one that was decommissioned by the Sangheili," I said, "so I must ask why you would risk the sensitivities of this mission for a diplomatic favor to the Jiralhanae."

I heard Tolerance growl with impatience, barely keeping his anger in check, even as Obligation held out a hand to quiet him.

"We ourselves doubted this proposal when it was first presented to us," Obligation said, "as a rule, Sangheili and Jiralhanae are never to interact. There have been countless instances where this was so prevalent. But it has been brought to our attention by several Ministers and Vice Ministers that your actions have indicated differing qualities than the rest of your Sangheili brethren. In Sesa, this isn't so prevalent, but we have been assured that the same is true."

I caught the whiff of their proposition just as they were about to continue.

"So we're a social experiment," I said, crossing my arms.

"Not exactly the words I would choose, but yes, just that," Obligation said, "but I would like to add that no other Sangheili appear fit for such an attempt as you and your friend. You exhibit unique qualities not seen much in Sangheili, or any race for that matter. You're a rather… peculiar being."

I smiled, holding in a chuckle.

"Only trying to help others to the Journey, Hierarch," I said.

"Good to hear, that sort of initiative will help in your position aboard a mostly-Jiralhanae ship, I will look forward to your report in the coming weeks," Obligation said, turning her throne for the exit. Taking the sign, I too turned to leave and motioned for Sesa to join me. I had a lot to tell and I smiled at Sesa's likely reaction. It probably wasn't going to be a positive reaction on his part, but one worth eliciting from him.

_You do realize this is a stupid idea, right?_ En said.

_Stupid ideas are all we've got, now,_ I said. _But even those might not be enough._


End file.
